


Don't Let this Line Go Slack

by blueabsinthe



Series: Transcontinental [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Connecticut Whale, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, New York Rangers, Phone Sex, Surprises, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I know we're transcontinental 1:30 A.M./ And there's not even a wire/ just a whispering in air</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let this Line Go Slack

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Connecticut Whale game on November 23rd. Title and summary from the Vienna Teng song 'Transcontinental 1:30AM'.

The win against Bridgeport had been a great one. He and Kreider had two goals each. As much as he would have loved to get a hat trick, Matt was glad when the game was over. He was tired, and was looking forward to getting back to his apartment. As he boarded the bus to take them back to Hartford, he settled into a seat near the back, and let sleep take him.

The hour or so bus ride passed by in an uncomfortable sleep induced haze. Matt was glad when he slid into the driver's side of his car, and started up the engine. 

Matt had barely dropped his equipment bag in his apartment's entrance when his phone chirped happily from his pocket. 

His lips curled into a smile as he saw the number that flashed on the screen. 

"Calling to congratulate me, duckling?"

"What if I said I wasn't?" Teddy sounded slightly out of breath. 

Matt chuckled as he all but collapsed on the couch and flicked the TV on. "You wound me."

"I think you'll survive," Teddy replied. "But, I don't think I'd be able to sleep knowing I had hurt your feelings, so, yes, I'm calling to congratulate you." 

Matt sighed. "Can't have you being sleepless."

"If I recall, you like it when I am."

Matt ran a hand through his hair, and let his head fall back against the couch, and let his eyes flutter close. "Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" Teddy asked, a teasing lilt to his tone.

"Remind me of sleepless nights with you."

Matt could hear the sounds of traffic in the background as Teddy laughed. 

"Where are you?" Matt asked. "Are you on the phone with me while driving?" 

"Hands free, I promise, Matt," Teddy said, tone reassuring.

"Good. Safety first, duckling."

"Why, Matt, I didn't know you cared," Teddy said, a teasing lilt to his tone.

"Always." Matt ran a hand down his chest, listening to Teddy's calm, and steady breathing on the other end of the line. "I miss you."

"Why, Matt, are you getting sentimental on me?"

"You know I miss you," Matt said, voice husky, as he slid his hand lower, fingers tracing the knot on the drawstring of his sweatpants. 

"Maybe I just needed a reminder. How much do you miss me, anyway?"

"More than you know."

"Tell me," Teddy urged. "Tell me how much you miss me."

Matt bit his bottom lip as he rubbed his palm over the crotch of his sweats. His eyes were closed, as he kept Teddy's voice in his mind. He moaned softly as he felt himself harden under his touch, and Teddy's slightly hushed voice.

"You're touching yourself, aren't you?" Teddy whispered.

Matt nodded, despite knowing Teddy couldn't see him. "Are you?"

"Mm. Come on, Matt, tell me what you're doing. I wanna hear you."

Matt's thoughts were cloudy, but he found he couldn't deny Teddy anything, even if he tried. "I'm so hard for you," he choked out, as he stroked the outline of his rigid flesh through his sweats.

"You still have your clothes on?"

"Yes." Matt set his phone down briefly to shed his shirt.

"You wearing those faded black sweats I like so much?"

"They're comfy!" Matt protested.

Teddy chuckled. "Oh, and I suppose the way they hug your hips and show off your ass is just a natural occurrence?"

"You complaining?"

"Fuck no. Just that seeing you in them is enough to make my cock twitch and go hard."

"Now who's being a tease," Matt noted.

"Blow me, Matt."

"I'd love to."

"Would you now?"

Matt felt a current of heat as it slid through his veins, before pooling in his groin area. "Yes. God, Teddy, I can almost picture it now." 

He rubbed his palm hard over his erection through the thin material of his sweats. Matt squeezed his eyes shut, and let his head fall back to the couch cushions. "Fuck, Teddy, I miss you so much."

Matt vaguely registered the sound of a car door being shut, and the sound of a car alarm being activated, before Teddy's voice was back on the line.

"I'll bet you're just dying to watch me slide my clothes off. You'd love it if I had my hands tangled in your hair, as you take just the tip into your mouth. Your blue eyes watching me the whole time. God, Matt, just thinking about that is enough to make me come."

Matt was biting so hard on his bottom lip, he was sure he would draw blood. Teddy's breathy voice on the other end of the line was all it took for Matt to dip his hand into the front of his sweats, the tips of his fingers feeling the outline of his hard cock. He fisted the flesh as he imagined himself on his knees in front of Teddy, the tip of his tongue tracing the underside of Teddy's dick. "Fucking hell, Teddy," he said breathlessly.

"How hard are you?"

"So fucking hard I could cut glass," Matt gritted out, fingers curling around the rigid flesh, before he slid his fist down his dick in a well practiced manner.

"Fuck, Matt," Teddy said. He sounded slightly out of breath.

"You keep talking like that and I'm going to come." Matt's eyes were screwed shut as he continued to touch himself. "Goddamnit. Teddy."

"Yes, Matt, fuck ... you sound so fucking good."

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth biting his lower lip. He could feel his orgasm building, and hear Teddy whispering something to him.

"Fuck, Teddy, I'm going to..."

Matt distantly heard the sounds of knocking on his door, and he exhaled loudly, his hand immediately stilling. "I'm going to kill whoever thought it was a good idea to knock on my door now"

Teddy laughed. "Don't keep me waiting too long. I want to hear you as I make you come."

"Keep saying things like that and I will not be held responsible for what I do to you the next time I see you," Matt growled, stumbling towards the door.

He almost took the door off its hinges as he yanked it open, his anger dissipating almost as soon as he saw who was standing in the hallway. 

Teddy clicked his phone off, and slid it into his pocket, before he smiled widely at Matt. 

"You were saying?"

Matt fisted his hand in the front of Teddy's shirt, before he pulled him inside his apartment. "C'mere."


End file.
